Perfect
by SMCKI10
Summary: All Quinn ever wanted to be was Perfect. Quinn-centric with Quill and Puckleberry undertones and Faberry Friendship.


A/N: This has been sitting on my hard drive forever and I finally got around to editing it and posting it. It's mostly a Quinn-Centric with Quill and puckleberry undertones. So if you don't like either ship then get over it and don't read! Also this is AU, basicly Quinn never moved back home with her mom. She continued to live with Mercdes till after she finished high school, then she started living with Will who she had been with since Jr Year! Please Read and Review! Thanks to Sam for Betaing!

Judy Spencer formerly Fabary sit in a coffee shop in New York City patiently waiting for her husband to meet her, she looked at her watch and saw that he was over a hour late she was about to leave when a familiar figure walked through the door. She was surprised to see her daughter Quinn standing in the doorway, she hadn't seen her since she was sixteen and pregnant, her ex-husband had been out raged and kicked her out. Judy had tired to find her after her divorce from Russell but everywhere she looked she hit dead ends, even going as far as to track down the coach of that Glee club Quinn had been so proud of but he had told her nothing. So she had gave up and moved on with her life. She had remarried a doctor and moved to NYC that's how she found herself here. She took in Quinn's appearance she had certainly grown up over the past ten years, She had on a black pant suit so obviously she had chosen a professionally career path not one of those god awful Broadway dreams. She watched has Quinn and her companion a brunette that looked vaguely familiar to her made there way to the counter where they placed their order then made their way to a table two away from her. She could hear majority of their conversation still trying to decide if she wanted to approach Quinn.

"God Berry will you shut about the damn musical it's not the end of the world if you're not in a play for a few months." Quinn said as the waiter bought their coffees over.

"Yes it is! I'm like Tinkerbelle I need applause to live!" Rachel said raising her voice slightly.

"Well you don't need the money with your role in Wicked and Noah's job at G-Major you two make more then enough that you take a few months off. Maybe you could start working on that baby you two are always talking about." Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"We've only been married for a year; it's too early for a baby." This Rachel girl said with a dramatic huff.

"Seriously you've been together since junior year. That's nine years, you're ready for a kid. And I'm way more than ready to be Aunty Quinn." Her daughter said with a smile and a giggle.

"Speaking of kids are you and Shue still trying?"

"Yes and no, I mean we're not actively trying but we're not doing anything to stop it. It's just after the miscarriage last year we're both kind of scared about the whole thing." Before Rachel could reply they heard a voice from behind Quinn.

"Quinnie?" Quinn almost spit out her coffee when she heard that nickname only two people called her that, and those two people hadn't talked to her since she was sixteen. She quickly gained her composer and turned around.

"You don't get to call me that anymore not since you let him kick me out." Her daughter snapped.

"I just want to talk sweetheart, please?"

"I'm going to go, I'll see you tonight at the boys showcase thing at the Viper Room." Rachel said getting up from her spot not being subtle about what she was doing. She leaned down and gave Quinn a quick hug.

"Just hear her out Shelby never gave me that chance, you don't owe her shit, but you owe it to yourself." Rachel whispered in her ear before she took off out the door.

"I'll hear what you have to say but I can't promise anything." Quinn said motioning to the seat Rachel had just left.

"So how did you wand up in New York?" Judy asked.

"Law school. You?" Quinn asked trying to figure out why her mother who was the queen of Lima had left.

"I found out a few months after you left, that your father was cheating on me so I divorced him. I remarried a couple years ago and my husband works at the hospital here."

"Did you even look for me?" Quinn asked looking at the table.

"I did for months. I even went as far as to ask your Glee coach where you were but he wouldn't tell me."

"Yea, he's proactive like that." Quinn said absent mindedly running her hand over her wedding bands.

"What happened to the baby?"

"I gave her up. She is happily living in Lima with her adoptive mother."

"After everything you put our family though you just gave her away!"

"I did what was best for her and for me and her father. We weren't ready to be parents, we both knew that and we knew that giving her up to someone who was ready was the right decision. We were sixteen we didn't even know who we were going to be yet, at the time we thought we had a future together but it was just illusion we moved on and fell in love with other people. We did what was right for us and Beth not what was right for your little family!"

"Still you should have kept her to give her away—"

"It's done! It was done ten years ago, there's no changing it. I'm happy. I have a great job at a firm downtown; I have a amazing husband who loves me no matter my flaws or mistakes. And I have two best friends who would do anything for me. To you I may not be perfect but to them I am! They love me for me. If you can't accept that then this will be the last time you see me ever."

"I'm sorry Quinn, it's just I had so many dreams for you."

"Shouldn't my dreams be the ones that matter. You know what I thought I could do this but I can't, not anymore. I don't need you judging my life anymore. I don't need this anymore." Taking the cross necklace she had worn ever since her mother had gave it to her at the age of ten and laying it on the table.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be perfect for you mom." She said as she walked away.

Five more years passed before Judy seen her daughter again, it was at the same coffee shop as years before. However this time there was more than just the brunette with her, there was the Puckerman boy who use to terrorize their neighborhood and the former glee club coach William Shuester the same man who had told her he had no clue where Quinn was. She sits down a few tables over where she was close enough to hear but far enough way they couldn't spot her behind her newspaper. She watched as Quinn leaned over one of the baby carriers that set beside them and lifted a little girl out of the carrier and placed her in her lap. As the brunette did the same thing with a little boy who was in the other carrier.

"So Will and I came to a conclusion. Aubrey and Jack are going to get married."

"How did you come up with that?" Rachel asked as she tried to give her son some of his baby food but he just turned his head.

"Because their like best friends." He said motioned to the two babies who were reaching for each other across the table.

"Puck, their barely eight months old you can't be marring them off yet." Quinn said.

"Okay we'll wait till they're one." Will said with a laugh.

"You can not marry our daughter off Will!" Quinn said with a smirk as she slapped him. And Rachel slapped Puck for his comment.

"Okay we'll wait till their eighteen." Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever." Rachel and Quinn both said at the same time. Judy smiled at the exchange, she could see that her daughter was happy with this family she had now. She had no right to barge into it. Maybe one day, she would try again but for now her daughter was happy. And she was okay with that. She threw her coffee away and headed out the door into the busy New York streets.

"You are perfect baby girl. I'm sorry I never told you that." She whispered to the air as she glanced back one more time though the window at Quinn and her family then made her way home to her husband.

Sometimes is never quite enough  
>If you're flawless, then you'll win my love<br>Don't forget to win first place  
>Don't forget to keep that smile on your face<br>Be a good girl  
>Try a little harder<br>You've got to measure up  
>And make me prouder<br>How long before you screw it up  
>How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up<br>With everything I do for you  
>The least you can do is keep quiet<br>Be a good girl

You've gotta try a little harder  
>That simply wasn't good enough<br>To make us proud  
>I'll live for you<br>I'll make you what I never was  
>If you're the best, then maybe so am I<br>Compared to him compared to her  
>I'm doing this for your own damn good<br>You'll make up for what I blew  
>What's the problem ... why are you crying<br>Be a good girl  
>Push a little farther now<br>That wasn't fast enough  
>To make us happy<br>We'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect


End file.
